


comfort zone

by N_Is_For_Knowledge



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket, All the Wrong Questions - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Ficlet, Gen, according to tua daniel handler and brett helquist exist in the snicketverse, also mention of jon sciezka for some reason, anyway did you know that seth's real name is gregory gallant, in which lemony's picture books exist in-universe, not technically a drabble but it's close, so i just took that concept and ran with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Is_For_Knowledge/pseuds/N_Is_For_Knowledge
Summary: Beatrice interrupts Lemony's work.
Relationships: Beatrice Baudelaire/Lemony Snicket
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	comfort zone

“hello, lem,” beatrice said, barging into the room where lemony was hard at work, typing on his typewriter. “what’s this?”

“i’m actually working on another picture book.”

“really? first it was that publication in that short story collection by j, and now another picture book.”

“i think it’s an interesting challenge. my writing tends to be more verbose than not-“

“that’s an understatement.”

“-and picture books require the opposite of verbosity. it’s a difficult balance to keep, between making sure it’s not overly wordy and preserving my distinct writing style. it’s quite fun, really.”

“only you would think going so far out of your comfort zone is fun.”

“bea, you know that in our line of work, there really is no such thing as a comfort zone.”

“i don’t know about that. i tend to stick to my strengths. you know, theatre, animal training, free verse poetry.” she paused and scanned the sheet of paper. “i think it’s a good idea. all children love a good ghost story. who’s the illustrator? b? g?”

“they’re not volunteers, you don’t have to refer to them by initial.”

“sorry, force of habit.

“and you know g prefers to be referred to as s when talking about professional work. it’s l, anyway. you know, d’s wife?”

“oh, that’s nice!”

“it is. actually, i haven’t seen d and l in person in quite some time, and l needs to come over and help with the illustrations anyhow, so do you think we could have them over for dinner soon?”

“of course.” beatrice leaned forward onto lemony’s chair. “i’ve always been surprised of your ability to make friends with non-volunteers, especially when i’ve always had to assist you with small talk.”

“well, bea, your advice doesn’t work very well with non-volunteers, not when they know very few codes and aren’t the best at spying.”


End file.
